Evil Genius
by Midnight Wolfy
Summary: What if the Professor's intentions were not as good as he would like everyone to believe? A quick view into the mind of a not so nice Professor Xavier. ::One-Short:: Edited!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: So this has been swimming around in my head for awhile. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, is an evil genius. Maybe, just maybe worse than Mister Sinister. He not only found a way to get a group of the strongest mutants under one roof, he, also, found a way to breed said mutants without them or anyone else for that matter suspecting a thing.

_My plan for building the only team composed of purely second generation mutants is coming along nicely._ Charles thought with a wicked grin, as he watched his 'students' interacting as expected.

The best way to test genetics is the natural way and as any breeder knows, it's best to place the specimens in an environment as close to their natural habitat as a controlled environment can be. His school did just that. A seemingly normal boarding school, where his young speci- _students_, yes, students can attend school and act as normal as any other young human. It was an ingenious plan. It, also, insured that they interacted with their intended 'mates' everyday, naturally.

Charles was surprised no one had thought of this sooner. Mister Sinister kidnapped his specimens and either forced them to breed with each other or took samples and made guesses of how their offspring would turn out. Often making his job harder then it had to be. Hostile mutants were not fun to deal with. Plus, with his excessive methods, Sinister was constantly looking for new specimens, as they either died or ran away. All Charles had to do was sit back relax and let nature take its course.

Which was the exact thing he was doing at that very moment. Watching the students had to be his favorite pass time. It just made his heart soar to see all the right breeders coming together just the way he had intended.

His first intended pair, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, were coming along nicely. Even though it took awhile and made him question whether sending them to public school was a good idea it all worked out in the end. They were soon to be married and he couldn't wait to see what their children, the first Alpha-Alpha offspring, would be like.

His second intended pair was a little harder to work out, Logan and Ororo Monroe were older and in no position to be manipulated but putting them in a parental roll sure did do the trick.

His third pair could have gone better, Kurt Wagner and Katherine Pryde, both with evasive mutations. They where both the best of spies and a great team. Too bad they both looked else where to find affection and it looked had so promising in the beginning with Kurt's infatuation, but now it was a wait and see gamble. Only time would tell.

His next pair was a little harder, darn Magneto for finding his target and taking him for himself. Remy LeBeau and Rogue, were a marvelous coupling, their attitudes balanced each other out and there mutations were both activated through skin. What wonderful offspring they would produce.

All the younger teens would make great specimens too. It was just a matter of going through their data and genetics. Having a med-bay with a scientist doctor in the house and being a genealogist himself only made his life all the easier.

Now with his plans working out so nicely there was only one thing left for him to do. He picked up his private phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"_Charles Xavier, what do I owe the pleasure?" _The all too polite voice said.

"Hello, Essex, I just wanted to tell you something."

"_Oh?"_ Essex prompted.

"I am successfully breeding all second generation mutants into my team. So as the kids say, in your face!"

* * *

So I know the Prof was a little OOC but that was to be expected. I mean come on, you can't tell me that this has never crossed your mind... Hope this got you thinking!. Please review!

~Wolfy


End file.
